


Sekai no Owari wa Kimi no Hajimari

by dove_annarchie



Category: JoJoTubers, Youtubers
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, End of the World, Gen, Sad, isekai twist ending (??)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dove_annarchie/pseuds/dove_annarchie
Summary: The Shuckmeister, Riverdude Covers and their female counterparts face what seems to be the end of the world as they know it.
Kudos: 1





	Sekai no Owari wa Kimi no Hajimari

**Author's Note:**

> (flexing dat duolingo :v)  
> Entry for the Shuckmeister's fanart contest.  
> so uhhh, very last minute. i gotta admit, not my best work but eh i really don't expect to win. hope you enjoy it still ^^ I AM A WRITER, DAMMIT
> 
> Edit 2020/08/03: ...so uh, i won. wow, legit unexpected xD maybe i'll continue it if shuck's video gets enough good reception

Under the blood red sky, chaos rained in the city. Horrified people ran for their lives as the earth trembled under their feet, making the buildings shake in a dreading dance of uncertainty, with many of them struggling to stay intact. Among the horde of fleeing civilians, two green-eyed brunets ran on the opposite direction, hand in hand, carrying a backpack filled to the brim each. They passed plenty of panicked families, crying children, cars stuck in traffic due to the mass exodus of pedestrians and the expected doomsday prophets and preaching believers were trying to overcome the volume of despair with their rambling.  
“Come on, Shuck! Keep moving!” Spoke the girl.  
Struggling against the flow, both Shucks tried their hardest to reach the hill at the edge of the town in time. They had no plan but to meet Riverdude and his sister on high ground and from then decide what to do. The Shuckmeister, ever-thinking scientist, deduced that going to a big enough hill would work as a vantage point to assess the situation and see where to go that didn’t have too many people also trying to survive. Even though there was no real countdown, they had to hurry.

\----

“They’re taking way too long”  
“Try to be more patient, sis. Shuck and Shuckette are likely having trouble navigating the town.”  
Rivergal worriedly stared at the distance hoping to catch a glimpse at their friends while Riverdude was crouching on the ground near their own backpacks, intently checking his iPhone for updates on the situation, but so far, just panic. The sky was red, the earth was trembling, people were quickly going insane, no explanation for the sudden armageddon. Big surprise. He even felt as though a giant dead girl would randomly appear on the shoreline or a freaking UFO would show up from the 4th dimension, and the news or any social media wouldn’t react quick enough. His train of thought was interrupted by what sounded like distant panting.  
“They’re here.” The twins exclaimed at the same time.  
Two brown heads popped up working out a sweat. Nathalie went to greet them with a hug. The Shucks looked weary from their trip but still ready to jump to action if needed.  
“Nathalie.” Shuckette hugged her friend back “I’m so glad to see you both are safe.”  
“Same here. Nathan’s been checking the news since we got here but found nothing conclusive.”  
“And apparently this shit’s worldwide. The world is actually fucking ending.”  
“Well, what are we supposed to do now?” Shuck piped in.  
“I’d say we…”  
Just as Rivergal was about to suggest something, the deep red tone of the sky was abruptly changing to a sickly, faint yellow. So faint in fact, it was almost white. A high-pitched gasp from the youngest girl followed.  
“Shit.”  
“There’s no way out of this.” Shuck realized. “It’s like… Earth just gave up on us. Gaia’s revenge.”  
Nathaniel threw his phone on the ground and stood up, visibly angry. His sister’s eyes were tearing up. Shuckette could only stare agape at the blinding sky. Shuck struggled to swallow the bitter pill that all their preparation was for naught. Both men inched closer to the equally distraught ladies, who quickly seeked solace in an embrace.  
“This is it, guys.”  
The quartet stood quietly as they saw the destruction of the town and the ruins being swallowed by light, unable to stop watching or make a sound. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as they stood in their spot, failing to comfort each other through no fault of their own. The warmth of their group hug was nothing compared to their shock and sorrow.  
“Hey, Shuck?” Riverdude abruptly spoke up. Both brunettes looked at him, but his eyes were still lost in the horizon. “Do you believe in… forever?”  
Shuck lowered his gaze, taking his time to answer. What did River mean? It was as if he wanted to say something else, but forever came at the last minute. Forever… such an ethereal concept. They always say nothing lasts forever, and yet there is a degree of romanticism in imagining the hyperboles and metaphors in which the idea was used. Shuck couldn’t open his heart or mind at a poignant answer, instead, choosing bluntness.  
“No. There’s no such thing.”  
As analytical as he always was, Shuck answered dryly. Shuckette had already buried her face in his chest again, the bitter commotion of death only exceeded because of proximity by Nathalie’s inconsolable sobbing.  
“Yeah, of course.” Nathaniel almost seemed to laugh. “Because if it actually was a thing…” he trailed off.  
The blinding light in the sky grew brighter and hotter. The floor trembled so violently that the group collapsed to the ground, still closely clinging to each other. The girls screamed, joined by the thousands of voices crying out in dread and despair. Shuck could barely keep his eyes open as the wrath of the heavens engulfed him. Everything was pure, scorching white overtaking his senses, overtaking every part of himself, the Shuckmeister was consumed and eviscerated until nothing was left, with no sight of his companions, or his own awareness.  
Then, there was nothingness.

\----

White turned to black, then black turned into green. He could somehow feel blades of grass under his bare palms and a lightly cold breeze kissing his face.  
“Shuck!”  
Rivergal’s voice didn’t faze him much even though he still wasn’t processing what was going on. She leapt over him and hugged him tightly while the other two looked over.  
“What happened?” he wanted to ask, but didn't as he noticed his female counterpart just pointed somewhere with her head. That's when he got a good view of the environment; they were in a vast, pristine green meadow, and not too far from them, there was what looked like a small village.  
“One moment everything was so bleak and hopeless, and now we’re… safe”  
“Wait, so does this mean we…?” he didn’t finish his question because Rivergal interrupted him.  
“Yeah, looks like we got Isekai’d.”  
Nathaniel and Shuckette helped them stand up. The wind was dramatically making their hair wave and their clothes flutter. The four just stared at each other, in complete disbelief, as the new situation they were in finally sunk in. everyone and everything they knew, save for themselves, gone, even if there was a small hope that whatever happened to them could have saved more people… Shuck actively refused to think about that.  
“We should probably move on.” Shuckette suggested.  
The apparently former JoJotubers shared meaningful looks after that last statement and proceeded towards the village in order to start their new lives.


End file.
